1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of connectors clamping a printed circuit board, particularly to a pair of connectors located back to back at opposite sides of the printed circuit board.
2. The Prior Art
Electrical connectors are used popularly for interconnection between two electrical devices which may be mother boards, hard disk drivers or the like. The interconnection configurations of the connectors and the electrical devices may be different according to respective structural requirements of electrical systems. One of the configurations is to provide a single connector having opposite mating surfaces for connection with electrical devices on opposite sides of a printed circuit board which has a hole for location of the opposite-mating-surface connector. However, the manufacturing of this kind of connector is difficult and high cost. Therefore, some manufacturers just make this connector separated into two connectors. For compensating the soldering strength of the pins in opposite sides of the printed circuit board, each connector is installed with a pair of board locks in distal ends thereof preventing the soldering circuit from being damaged during frequent insertion/withdrawal of the external electrical devices. However, this will make complicated on the printed circuit board because there are altogether four holes are needed for securing the board locks. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,080,611, 5,254,016 and 5,921,812 disclose arrangements of two connectors mounted on two opposite sides of a single circuit board. Nevertheless, it is requisite to provide a new structure on the two connectors which need less board locks yet still maintain the securing function thereof.